Klaine, Burt, and the Bowtie Promise Ring
by LovingUWithoutUKnowing
Summary: Featuring the famous deleted scene "the Klaine box scene" that Ryan Murphy posted on Youtube. This story features Kurt's thoughts while it's happening, the kiss that wasn't featured on the video, and also Burt's thoughts on the ring. That bowtie ring made so many Klainers faint and cheer because this, my friends, is what true love looks like. Klaine forever! Funny and Fluffy!


_I can't believe this is happening._

I seriously can't believe this is happening.

Someone pinch me or throw a bucket of cold water at me. Just do something because I must be dreaming! This can't be real!

It felt like I was struck by lightning, the shock I feel radiating throughout my body and my mind. I'm rendered speechless and stuck on the place I'm standing on, staring at the thing that made me like this in the first place.

If someone told me this morning that my boyfriend, the handsome, dapper, and total goof ball Blaine Anderson, will be giving me something like _this_, I would have bitch slapped that someone hard on the face and tell that someone to admit themselves to the nearest mental hospital as soon as possible because that someone must be suffering from the Finn Hudson syndrome or the totally-crazy-and-does-not-think-of-what-he-or-she-does-or-say-syndrome.

I'm not kidding. I would have seriously done that. I might look innocent sometimes on the outside but I'm like a puma inside.

I knew something was up the minute Blaine brought us to a corner and took out a small box. Then he went on talking about how our relationship has reached a new level this year, bringing up the small box closer to me. I immediately felt everything I said before and the only thing in my mind is…

_A small box means only one thing._

_He's proposing. _

_IS MY BOYFRIEND PROPOSING!?_

_OHMYGAWDASDFGHJKNBVCSDFGHJK! I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS! HOLY PATTI LUPONE!_

I wasn't even thinking straight when I said. "If that's an engagement ring, my answer is YES." Because come on! I don't even need to think. Anything with Blaine and a ring is good for me. I'll take it! It's like what Beyonce said. "If you like it, then you should put a ring on it." Blaine loves me so he's putting a ring on me. All of you would agree with me, right? Right?

I looked up to see my boyfriend softly chuckling at my outburst with amusement sparkling in his beautiful hazel eyes. "Kurt, just open the box." He requested, handing me the box and watched me with anticipation as I opened it slowly.

My guess was right. It was a ring…

Only not the kind of ring I expected.

_What is this? _

As if my boyfriend has suddenly acquired telepathic powers, he answered the question in my mind. "It's a promise ring…" _A promise ring? _"…I made it out of gum wrappers, juicy fruit, and…" I interrupted him. "Wrigley, my favorite." I said with awe and pure amazement with what my boyfriend done.

I took in a deep breath, I feel like I'm going to hyperventilate at any moment from the sheer perfection I'm witnessing. That's when I observe for the first time that the promise ring Blaine made had a bowtie. _He has got to be kidding me…this is too adorable..._

"Is that a bowtie?" I asked, even though it's staring right in front of me. I look up to see my boyfriend nod and smirk at me, looking proud at what he accomplished.

_I have such an adorable boyfriend. Can he be more adorable? I feel my teeth are going rotten. _

_But…why a promise ring? What is he promising?_

"What are you promising?" I suddenly inquired. Blaine smiled and moved closer to me. He didn't even blinked at my question, it even looked like he was waiting for me to ask him.

He smiled at me and said. "To always love you…" _Awww…how sweet…I love you too... _"To defend you even if I know you're wrong." _It's okay if you disagree with me honey, I can't force you to be right. Still, that's so sweet… _"To surprise you." _Oh…I love surprises! _"To always pick your phone call, no matter what I'm doing." _Awww…even while Harry Potter's on tv? _"To bake you cookies, at least twice a year." _That's sweet honey but that might result to a kitchen fire, especially after the last time you burned water at my house. _"…And to kiss you wherever and whenever you want." With that last sentence, he looked deeply into my eyes and I can see his eyes getting all misty. Happy misty eyes.

_I'd like you to kiss me now, Blaine. Here. Now. Right now. _

Blushing at my thoughts, I surveyed the area and felt disappointed. No matter how much Blaine promises to kiss me wherever and whenever, the fact that the students of McKinley won't be pleased to see us kissing is enough to make me want to reschedule our kiss later.

_Someday. Someday, I'll be able to kiss Blaine wherever and whenever I want as well without a care about what the world thinks. Someday. _

"But mostly, to make sure that you remember how perfectly imperfect you are." Blaine finished his speech with so much love, with so much affection in his eyes, and his smile…his loving smile is because of me.

If there is anyone who can reduce me into puddle, that anyone would be Blaine Anderson and his speeches. Seriously, how in the world does he come up with these speeches? How? His speeches can win Golden Globes and Emmys people! If I do say so myself!

"Oh Blaine…" I murmured affectionately. Blaine blushed and turned his gaze to the ground, as if he was suddenly shy. "Now, I know that's not something Elizabeth Taylor would have worn…"

_Oh no no no no no no NO! Don't think like that! I love it! I love you! _

"I love it" I attacked him with a big bear hug and Blaine wrapped his arms around my back. I can feel his smile.

_The hell with Elizabeth Taylor and that long named necklace! None of that stuff can compare to this ring right here. It's one of a kind and only mine. _

I nuzzled his neck and softly whispered in his ear. "Merry Christmas. It's our first Christmas together."

He came apart, making me feel a little sad, but then he immediately grabbed my hand and intertwined our fingers. "The first of many." He said, sounding like a promise. I simply nodded and smiled as we started to walk towards our next class.

We went to our classes with a difference, unlike our usual afternoon classes, that afternoon. We felt like our hearts were about to burst from the sheer emotion we both felt. Blaine's promises made me realize how truly real this is. How true our love was to one another. How this was not just a high school romance that commonly ends after graduation. This love we have, can stand the test of time, can stand any obstacle, as long as we have each other. Our passion can change the world.

* * *

Christmas break was finally official and Blaine and I celebrated it by taking a walk through the park before heading home even though the sidewalk was covered with snow and we can practically see our breaths. Hand in hand, we walked in silence. The silence didn't felt awkward, it actually fit us perfectly. That's the thing about Blaine and me. Even if we are not talking, the presence of each other was enough. I figure the silence was due to the fact of what happened in the afternoon that I dub as "The Bowtie Proposal". A moment I'm sure I'll be telling to my children in the future, hopefully…no not hopefully…surely I'll be having with the man I'm walking with someday. I have no doubt of that.

I'm wearing the ring on my left ring finger. When Blaine told me I should be wearing it on my right ring finger, I told him otherwise. I read in a tumblr website that it's better to wear a ring on your left ring finger than your right ring finger because only your left ring finger has a vein that's connected to your heart. I think I read it on a 'did you know' tumblr…I don't recall. Anyway, after I told him he laughed at my adorableness, kissed me on the cheek, and said "You're too cute."

As we were a few blocks away from my house, my boyfriend broke the silence between us.

"Kurt, do you really like it?"

His sudden question caught me off guard but luckily, I didn't show any indication of surprise. Instead, I turned my head to him and gave his hand a reassuring squeeze. "Of course I do. I'm wearing it, did you not notice?" I teased him with a smile as I brought my left hand forward and purposely wiggled my fingers to show him the ring in question. "I'm very fond of it and I'm currently thinking of different outfits that would look good while wearing this ring as we speak." I said proudly, reassuring him. I don't know where the sudden fear came from but I'm here to make him feel all better. "Why you ask?" I suddenly inquired.

Blaine ran a hand through his helmet hair, causing some of his curls to loosen. "It's just that…I've been anxious and nervous all day because of it. I mean, we've only been together for like a year, not counting the months of me being the most oblivious man on the face of the Earth and then suddenly I'm giving you a promise ring. I mean, who does that? And no one in our age does that this days…It seems cliché and cheesy and I thought that you won't like it. What I said was true…tt has nothing compared to Elizabeth Taylor's…" He was so wordy that I can't cut him off to the point I only found one solution.

I stopped us both and brought my free hand, the hand where the beautiful ring was, to cup his beautiful warm face and closed the gap between us with a kiss, just so he would stop talking, stop scaring himself, and simply feel all the love I have for him. His lips were cold and dry but I immediately fixed that by deepening the kiss. At first, Blaine was surprised but immediately responded to it. Seconds later, our teeth were softly clenching and our tongues are slowly dancing. He groaned when I pulled apart and immediately grabbed my neck to reattach his lips to mine. That's when I started blushing because we were kissing on the sidewalk and any minute now, the neighbors would be peeking from their windows and the sight of two boys kissing will sure not please them. But I ignored all that once Blaine bit my lower lip, sending electric current to the south of the equator. "Mmhh…Blaine…" I softly moaned against his lips. "I promised you wherever and whenever…" He said as he pulled away and leaned our foreheads together, breathless.

"Yeah, I remember." I said to him with a smile. He smirked, gazing at my lips which I predict look swollen but I didn't care. I was too happy and too hot at the same time.

"So…" With dreamy eyes, Blaine drew out, but I can see a hint of a smile. "You liked it. You really liked it." I sighed as I pecked his lips once, twice more, and pulled away from him before. I gaze at him, making sure that I look confident and said. "Blaine, even if you gave me hair gel this Christmas, I would have liked it." I pointed out. "Besides, at first I thought you were really proposing. Obviously I would have liked it and said yes but I know we are too young for marriage so a promise ring is the next best thing and the ring you made is perfect and priceless that it's singlehandedly the best gift I've ever received...apart from my baby aka my car of course."

"Wait, does this mean if I propose to you for real…you'll say yes?" Blaine asked me with disbelief but he was grinning at the same time.

_Yes. But I'm not telling you that. You gave me a promise ring, I'll be giving the engagement ring. Just you wait, mister…_

"You'll find out if and only if you win from racing me towards the front door." I said wickedly as I run as fast as I can to my house, earning a "HEY! NO FAIR!" from my boyfriend. I laughed manically as I continued to run like the wind, looking back to see Blaine trying to catch up laughing with me.

I've never felt so alive.

And it's all thanks to a ring and a certain dapper boy.

* * *

While answering the crossword on today's newspaper, I heard a loud noise outside. Guessing it was either of the following: Finn and Rachel making out or Kurt and Blaine making out, I decided to check and see whether I'm right or wrong.

I'm hoping I'm wrong. I always hope I'm wrong but sadly, I end up being right.

When I opened the door, it appeared for the first time that I'm both right and wrong.

I saw two panting teenagers. Except those two panting teenagers were my son, Kurt, and his boyfriend, Blaine.

And my panting son was wrapped in the arms of his panting boyfriend.

"I beat you, Hummel." Blaine said breathless, leaning his sweaty forehead against my son's sweaty forehead. My son shook his head. "Not on my watch, Anderson. I beat you." He disagreed just as breathlessly but he was smiling. Blaine laughed and kissed my son on the nose, earning a laugh from Kurt. It appeared that they haven't notice me open the door so I coughed loudly to get their attention. My son and his boyfriend immediately leaped apart and on cue, they both blushed at me. Blaine slowly went behind my son, as if he wanted Kurt to shield him from me, and Kurt looked at me with annoyance and a glare, as if he was telling me 'what are you doing here?'

I found the situation very funny so I chuckled, earning another glare from my son and his boyfriend burying his face onto my son's back. "Why are you two sweating?" I asked, curious while avoiding of other circumstances that might answer my question. No matter how old my son is, I still don't want to think of him in situations where…Blaine and he…you know what I mean.

"Dad, we're teenage boys. Sweating comes to us naturally." Kurt answered. I think he is a bit embarrassed.

"I know that, kid, but it's snowing cats and dogs so sweating seem very unlikely to me." I countered back at him. Blaine suddenly found his guts and step forward, bowing at me, and greeting me with a bright smile like he usually does whenever he comes over. "Good afternoon Mr. Hummel. I apologize for our appearance. We made a bet on who can reach the front door first and that's the reason why we're sweating right now."

I nodded and turned to my son who was looking down at the floor. "Is this true?"

"Yes,"

"Who won?" I asked, curious at the same time relieved. All my thoughts earlier faded away.

Blaine looked at Kurt, Kurt looked at Blaine. At the same time, they looked at me and said the name of the other. I laughed at the absurdity of the moment as the two turned to each other and blushed. Once again, Blaine step forward and said "Mr. Hummel, it was Kurt who won. Believe me."

I looked at him and pretended like I was angry at him. "Kid, how many times do I have to tell you to call me Burt?" I saw him visibly shiver. The thing I love about this kid was the fact that I can scare him so easily; it's so fun to torture him though earning glares from my son was the downside to this. His glares were just like his mother's.

"I'm sorry Mr. Hum-Burt." Blaine apologized and sounded really sincere to the point my son grabbed his hand and said, as if he needs to save his boyfriend from me. "Dad, Blaine and I are tired. Can we go upstairs?" He said this with another glare that I'm guessing means 'stop terrorizing my boyfriend, dad.'

"Fine," I agreed, opening the front door wider. "But remember…" My own son cut me off as he pulled his boyfriend inside and finished my sentence. "Door open at all times. We know, dad."

I shook my head as I watched the two go upstairs, chuckling under my breath.

* * *

Two hours after that, I climbed up to my son's room to check what the two are doing. Last time I did this, the two were on Kurt's bed watching a musical about rape…what was that called? Winter Awakening? Summer Awakening? Spring Awakening? All I know was that it was about rape or something…Gah! I don't know. I'm always afraid of what I see when I go to his room. Can't blame myself, he is my son and I love my son. But knowing the fact that there is another boy in my son's room and that boy loves my son as well as I do…well…I can't help but think and worry.

I opened Kurt's door with anticipation and what I saw was two teenagers laying on the bed. Only Kurt was sleeping on Blaine's chest while Blaine was wild awake and staring at Kurt's hand with a ring on his finger.

_Wait a minute._

_Hold up._

_A ring on his finger._

_WHY DOES MY SON HAVE A RING ON HIS FINGER?_

I opened the door wide now, causing Blaine to turn towards me and his eyes widen in surprise. "Uhhh…" Blaine said. "Hello sir?" The boy looked like he wanted to bolt out of there but due to the fact that my son was sleeping on his chest, it seems he was stuck there and might as well buck up.

I liked that. So, I calmed myself. I must not get ahead of myself. Like what my wife said, these two are more responsible than Finn and Rachel, thereby they don't make decisions like that. They really think about it. Besides, if Kurt got engage, he would tell me immediately.

I closed the door quietly and walked towards the side of the bed. Blaine made a sign for me to keep quiet and pointed to sleeping Kurt. He also made a pleading look as if he was pleading me to not kill him. I scoffed and immediately said in a quiet voice that can only be audible to Blaine. "Listen kid, I'm not going to kill you." I reassured him and he breathed in a sigh of relief. "That doesn't mean I'm not going to ask you a few questions." He gulped but nodded.

"Why is Kurt wearing a ring?" I asked, straight to the point. I really just wanted to know. The only thought on my mind right now was that they are engage.

"Well sir...the ring is a promising ring not an engagement ring. It was my gift to him for Christmas." He explained to me.

"You gave him a ring for Christmas?" I asked in disbelief. _This boy knows how to give presents_. Blaine nodded.

"I wanted to promise him many things...especially since this year will be our last together in school. Next year, he'll be in New York and I'll be here. The best thing for us right now is to make promises. Sir, I'm telling you now that honestly, I'm not looking forward to next year. A year without seeing Kurt everyday is pure torture to me but I have no choice. This is an obstacle we must face and I'm looking for ways for us to face it. But your son has been assuring me that we will make through this and I just wanted to give him something that will show that I'm all in. I won't back down. I won't say goodbye. I'm going to do whatever it takes to make it through next year. I gave him that ring because it symbolizes everything we promised each other and that someday...someday I'll be giving him the real thing." He suddenly looked flustered. "Of course with your permission sir." He smiled at me. "Please be reassured that we are not engage, merely two teenagers in love and wants our love to last forever."

_I can see now why my son is incredibly head over hells for this boy. What a speech. I don't know what to say except._

"You really love my son?"

He looked at me deeply in the eyes and said with no hesitation or doubt but pure love. "Sir, Kurt is the air I breathe. He is the light guides me in the dark. He is the reason why I wake up in the morning and the reason why I sleep soundly at night. He is my present and future. Yes sir, I love him."

* * *

"Kurt! Blaine! Dinner!" My wife shouted. I was in the kitchen, helping her prepare the salad she made. I wish it was steak or burgers but this would have to do unless I want to have another fight with her and my son. I heard footsteps going down only a pair of footsteps. Next thing I saw was my son going in the kitchen alone.

"Where's Blaine?" I asked, fearing I might have scared the fellow too much.

"Asleep. I didn't want to wake him up so I decided to eat here first before making him a plate and going upstairs to feed him." Kurt answered.

I nodded and continued to toss the salad. Kurt walked towards me and asked if I wanted some help. Since I've been tossing for quite sometime I happily obliged. While he tossed the salad, I watched him for a minute as I leaned against the counter and crossed my arms onto my chest. After a minute, Kurt asked me if there was something wrong. I already knew what happened from Blaine but I just wanted to know his side of the story. So, I sighed before I asked him.

"Are you two engage?"

"What?"

"Are you and Blaine engage?"

"Dad…" My son sounded annoyed at my question.

"Just answer me, son. Are you two engage?"

"What makes you think that?"

"Well, besides your display of affection earlier on the front step, I also saw the ring you're wearing on your finger." I explained. I saw him froze on the spot and raise the hand where the ring was. "This is a ring Blaine gave me. But it's not a engagement ring." He pointed out.

"What is it then?" I acted as if I didn't already know.

"A promise ring."

"A promise ring?"

"Yeah." Kurt turned to me and I can see his eyes looking a little misty. "He...he promised so many things...beautiful...perfect...things..." My son looked at me deeply in the eye and said. "He really loves me, dad. And I really love him." That was the strongest declaration I've ever from my son about Blaine. I've heard a lot during the past two years ever since he first crushed on the boy but the way he said it right now...well...this just solidified the fact that I will be seeing Blaine a lot in the future.

Good. Because I like the kid.

"That's good son." I patted my son on the back and he proceeded to hug me tightly. "I'm happy for you two." I meant it.

"Thanks dad. I'm sorry for being a little angry earlier...I just hate..."

"I know son. Your boyfriend makes it so fun to scare him that I couldn't help myself." I chuckled.

"Dad..." My son said in a warning tone.

"I know. I know. I'll stop."

"Good." I felt my son smile.

"Kurt?" I asked my son as we pulled away. "Yes, dad?"

"Where do you keep my shotgun?"

"In the garage, under my car, why?" Kurt looked confused.

"Nothing." I slowly left the kitchen only to hear my son shout at me. "You better not scare him with that shotgun! I know where you hide your chocolate."

* * *

Here is my take on the Christmas proposal scene that Ryan Murphy posted on Youtube. I hope you all like it.

Reviews will be love, just like Kurt loves Blaine and Blaine loves Kurt.

_~ Mar_


End file.
